<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light by MayBeBrilliant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589651">It's the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/pseuds/MayBeBrilliant'>MayBeBrilliant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May does Fluff Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Is this a date?", Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I swear the angst is your fault Kat, but yes, studying together, this was supposed to be all fluff!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/pseuds/MayBeBrilliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A study date, and two oblivious idiots in love. What could possibly go wrong? </p><p> </p><p>Fills my fluff bingo squares "is this a date?" + Dekesy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse (background), Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons (Background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May does Fluff Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Agents of Fluff 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuaria/gifts">Sanctuaria</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's for you Kat. (You know why😉) But let's just leave it at you're amazing and ily, shall we?🤣🍋💛</p><p>This was seriously supposed to be all fluff. But then...I blame you totally Kat. There is some fluff though, I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Title from 'Satisfied'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Deke walked into the nook he'd reserved, right at the far end of the library. Shit, somebody had left their half-eaten sandwiches on the table! He rushed to clear them up, then straightened all the books on the shelf.</p><p>No, that wasn't quite it. He swapped two of the books around. There, that was much more aesthetically pleasing! Everything had to be perfect for his… Well, it wasn't a <em>date</em>, hell no. He'd be stupid to even think that. He and Daisy were the two smartest students in CompSci, it was only natural that they should study together. <em>Study, and nothing else, </em>he told his brain sternly.</p><p>Speaking of Daisy, there she was now. Time slowed down for Deke as she approached. The dark red shirt she was wearing hugged all her curves, and her boots gave her a little bit of extra height, meaning she could almost look him in the eye. She had no makeup on, which only made him appreciate her natural beauty even more. The late afternoon sunlight caught on her hair just so, making it glow like a golden halo around her head. She looked like an angel. She looked like a goddess. She looked -</p><p>Pissed off.</p><p>"Deke, would you stop staring at me? We're here to study, not daydream." She walked over to the table, plonking herself down at a seat and throwing down her backpack.</p><p>"So, where do we start?" She looked inquiringly up at Deke.</p><p>Her question snapped him back to the present, out of his fantasies.</p><p>"Uh, well considering what we did in class, I suppose we should start at page 394." Sitting down across from Daisy, he opened his textbook on the appropriate page.</p>
<hr/><p>A little while later, Daisy offered to go get them coffee. She did want coffee, but her main reason was getting away from the table. Deke was annoying her. He had no right to look so cute, sitting there fidgeting with his pen. No. That was wrong. Deke wasn't <em>cute. </em>He was one of the top students in their year, granted, but he annoyed her, nothing more. She was just hungry, that was the fluttery feeling in her stomach. Coffee would solve all her problems.</p><p>Feeling better after her internal pep talk, she went to get them coffee. Double shot cappuccino for her, and a caramel macchiato for him. (She never understood how he liked that, it was much too sweet for her.)</p><p>She wouldn’t let herself get distracted by him again, she was here to focus. She needed this class to get a good job and she was damn well going to do it. No scruffy-cheeked boy was distracting her from her work.</p><p>When Daisy got back to the table, Deke was lying with his head on his textbook.</p><p>“What’s wrong, dork? You look more tired than usual.” She handed him his coffee. “Maybe this will help.”</p><p>He gratefully accepted it, taking a huge gulp.</p><p>“This is impossible! How are you supposed to get an output of one if you’re given<em> that</em>?”</p><p>Daisy slid in next to him on the bench. “Here, let me see.”</p><p>Deke had actually been focusing on his work until Daisy came back with the coffee. Now she was sitting next to him, <em>right </em>next to him on the couch. How was he supposed to function? She smelled way too good, something slightly exotic. Jasmine maybe? Her hair lightly brushed his shoulder as she leaned forward. It looked so soft. He imagined what it would feel like to run his hands through it, to be able to brush it behind her ear-</p><p>“Yes! That’s it!” Daisy jumped up in her seat. “Deke, do you understand how I got there?”</p><p>“Yeah! I mean, of course. You’re very good at this.” He cleared his throat nervously.</p><p>Daisy gave him a strange look, but asked, “Do you want to do the next one? I have time.”</p><p>“Let’s do it, I don’t have to be home until late. Not that that means anything! I just meant, if you wanted to do something else.”</p><p>Daisy smirked at him. “Keep digging that hole Lemons.”</p><p>“No, not like that! This is coming out so wrong. Can we just carry on with the work?" Deke’s ears were bright red.</p><p>Daisy laughed, making him blush harder. “We can carry on, you’re actually helping me. Surprisingly.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Deke turned the page.</p>
<hr/><p>Daisy was confused. She had come here for studying, not to chat. Yet she and Deke were talking more than they were actually working, and she was <em>laughing</em> at his jokes.</p><p>That was another strange thing. Since when did she actually <em>want</em> to talk to Deke? She would die for her few friends, (Jemma, Fitz, Mack, Elena, Hunter, Bobbi, Lincoln) but she didn't really talk to anyone else. It wasn't like her to walk up to a stranger and let them into her life. She had been hurt too many times to let it happen again.</p><p>The only times she let her guard down was with her friends and her adoptive parents, Phil and Melinda.</p><p>There was one more exception, but that was ridiculous.</p><p>…Right?</p><p>Daisy Johnson did <em>not</em> have a crush on Deke Shaw.</p><p>So then why had she felt little tingles when he made that innuendo earlier? Why did her cheeks heat up every time he smiled at her or accidentally brushed her arm? Why did she know his coffee order, where he sat at lunch, what his favourite shirt was, and how he liked his pizza?</p><p>Come to think of it, there was no logical explanation as to why she watched him in class, or knew the exact shade of greenish-brown his eyes were, or waited specifically for his bus in the morning. Unless…</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Daisy Johnson had a crush on Deke Shaw.</p><p>Who obviously didn't like her back.</p>
<hr/><p>Deke had no idea what was going on.</p><p>Their study session had been going so well, until now. Daisy had been talking to him, grinning at him, hell she'd even laughed at some of his jokes. Now she'd gotten up with a fake little smile, telling him she'd be back in a minute. What had he done wrong? It must have been him. Had he pressured her? He'd been so sure their not-a-date would be OK.</p><p>It was this stupid crush of his. She'd probably seen his sad attempt at a date for what it was. Now she was angry, or worse, she felt sorry for him. Sorry for the pathetic guy who couldn't even ask a girl out, who had to ask her to study with him just to talk to her. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How had he ever thought this would work?</p><p>He had to get over her. That was the only way. Pretend he didn't like her until it came true.</p>
<hr/><p>Still reeling from her realisation, Daisy excused herself to go to the bathroom, her legs slightly wobbly as she walked.</p><p>She liked Deke. There was no denying it any more. The little gestures, how he always saved her a seat in the cafeteria, or brought her her favourite cookies whenever he went shopping. How had she never noticed it before? Deep down, she thought, she had. She'd been too scared to admit it to herself, after the way her last relationship had ended. Ward was an asshole, but being dumped at her own party last year had really sucked. She had punched him in the eye afterwards, but it'd still hurt. She hadn't wanted to get close to anyone else, too afraid that they might be just like Ward. But Deke had pulled her in, with his messy hair and bright eyes, into a beautiful whirlpool of confusing feelings and soft, warm laughter.</p><p>Steadying herself against the wall of the bathroom stall, she tried to decide what to do. If she didn't tell him, she'd be miserable and it would be extremely awkward. If she did, she'd be in danger of having her heart broken. Again.</p><p>She lifted her head, a sudden idea sparking in her brain. Maybe there was a third option. If she tried to find out whether or not <em>he </em>liked <em>her, </em>it would make her decision much easier. Mind made up, she went back to the table.</p><p>Daisy went back to their table, sliding in next to Deke.</p><p>“I have a question for you.”</p><p>Deke looked at her warily. “Alright, ask me.”</p><p>“Is this a date?”</p><p>Deke immediately blushed scarlet, looking away from her.</p><p>“Uh, um no, well of course not! We’re just friends, right? We're here to study. Why would we be doing anything else? Uh, I mean, no, that’s fine.”</p><p>Daisy’s heart sank. Well. Of course he didn’t like her back. There was no reason to, was there? Her stupid, hopeful feelings had clouded her judgement again. She must have imagined the happy look in his eyes earlier, when she’d laughed with him. She couldn’t do anything except take a breath, and bear it.</p>
<hr/><p>Confused.</p><p>Hopeful.</p><p>Frustrated.</p><p>Deke couldn’t decide how he was feeling. Daisy had asked him if this was a date, and was he imagining it or had she seemed optimistic? And then, when he’d said no, was it just in his head that she’d looked… crushed? Was it only his mind making him see things because he so desperately wanted them to be true, or did she actually think of him as something more than just an annoyance?</p><p>He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to do something.</p><p>"What's going on on?" he finally burst out. "You don't even like me, but you're laughing and even flirting like we're best friends! And then suddenly, you're so distant and you won't even look at me. You can't keep messing with me like this! I don't understand, what am I doing wrong?"</p><p>"You?" Daisy looked incredulous. "You think <em>you're</em> doing something wrong? It's me that's the mess! I'm the one who can't decide what to do, who buries my feelings because I'm scared of them. I'm the one who can't tell the only person I really want to talk to right now how I feel about him!"</p><p>As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realised what she'd just said. Shit. <em>Shit</em>. She stood up, knocking her chair over in her haste.</p><p>"Ignore I said anything. Just, pretend you didn't hear that. I was confused, I didn't know what I was saying. I'm leaving."</p><p>Deke grabbed her arm, eyes focused solely on her.</p><p>"Did you mean it?"</p><p>"Mean what? I don't know what you're talking about." She jerked her wrist out of his grasp.</p><p>"Do you like me?"</p><p>She turned back, throwing her hands up in the air.</p><p>"Yes! Damnit, yes I do! Are you happy now? I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop looking at you. I wait for you every morning because your smile is the best part of my day." She laughed bitterly. "I know you don't feel the same, so spare me the pity. You can just walk away from here, and never-"</p><p>She was cut off by Deke pulling her to him by the waist and crushing his lips to hers. She froze for a moment, then melted against him, hands braced on his chest. She moaned as he threaded his hands through her hair, deepening the kiss.</p><p>After a while, she pulled away, breath ragged. He rested his forehead against hers, gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, hand lingering on her cheek.</p><p>"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," he breathed.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't let you in sooner. It was just, you know, after Ward I didn't really <em>want</em> to like you." She laughed, a little self-consciously. "I guess I just couldn't help myself."</p><p>A flash of anger passed over Deke's face at the mention of Ward, immediately being replaced by a softer look at her next words.</p><p>"I couldn't help myself either."</p><p>He kissed her again, slower and sweeter.</p><p>"And I promise I'll never be like him."</p><p>“Thank you. Though, I think that’s still setting the standard a bit low.” She grinned at him mischievously.</p><p>“Really, do you?” His own smile widened at the sight of her, feeling as if it could split his face in half.</p><p>“Oh yes. You’ll have to show me what makes you that much better than him.” She leaned in again, their lips almost touching…</p><p>Jemma, Fitz, Bobbi and Hunter came round the corner.</p><p>“There you are!” Jemma looked at the others. “See, I told you she’d be here!</p><p>“We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Fitz added.</p><p>“We thought you’d be-” Bobbi looked up, eyes going wide in surprise. “Wait…Deke? Hunter, are you seeing this?”</p><p>Hunter already had his shit-eating grin in place.</p><p>“Oh, I’m seeing it alright. And that means you owe me ten dollars!” He added triumphantly.</p><p>“No, hang on, I had three weeks!” Fitz interrupted. “You had five, and poor Jemma had two months.”</p><p>“Aw damn.”’ Hunter looked at Jemma and Bobbi. “Jem, you owe your boyfriend fifteen dollars, and Bobbi and I owe ten each.”</p><p>Deke and Daisy had been watching this whole exchange with dumbfounded expressions.</p><p>“Well, I guess there goes the plan of telling you guys.” Daisy sighed. “It would have been fun. “</p><p>Deke addressed what he viewed as more important matters.</p><p>“You bet on us?!?”</p><p>Everybody looked at him.</p><p>“We bet on <em>everyone’s </em>love lives!” Said Hunter, looking proud of himself.</p><p>“How did you not know that?” Bobbi asked. “There was a huge betting pool going for these two idiots.” She pointed at Jemma and Fitz, who blushed and grinned respectively.</p><p>“But all jokes aside, we’re really happy for you.” Jemma smiled at Daisy. “You were being painfully obvious about that crush, and heaven knows Deke’s constant heart eyes were making us all sick.”</p><p>“I wasn’t being <em>that </em>obvious.” Deke muttered. “Daisy didn’t even realise I liked her.”</p><p>“I can’t deny that. But I did figure it out in the end! And I wasn’t as clueless as Hunter.”</p><p>“You can say that again! I literally had to ask this idiot out in front of the whole school before he realised.” Bobbi glared at Hunter with an exasperated but fond look.</p><p>“I never said I wasn’t clueless!”</p><p>Before one of Hunter and Bobbi’s famous arguments could start, Jemma broke in.</p><p>“I vote we all go out. You know, to celebrate. It could be a sort of a triple date. Drinks are on Fitz and I.”</p><p>Daisy looked at her friends, all talking, laughing and teasing each other. Yeah, that sounded nice. Really nice. She took Deke’s hand, following Jemma out of the library. This day had had its ups and downs, but she was really happy with the way it had ended. After all, who was going to complain about getting free drinks with their best friends? And of course, a boyfriend to share it with made it all so much better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>